EL GRAN DIA
by monsita
Summary: ES UNA HISTYORIA LUBY DE LO QUE VA A OCURRIR DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE SE NOS VIENE EN LA TEMPORADA, LO QUE PODRIA OCURRIR EN UNOS AÑOS MAS Y MUCHAS COAS MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

El gran dia  
CAPITULO 1

habia llegado el momento, despues de meses de pensarlo, desde el momento en que ela le habia dicho que estaba embarazada , habia llegado el momento de hacerle la pregunta ...¿que le responderia?

la mujer que amaba estaba de espaldas a él, si uno a miraba asi no se percataba que tenia ya casi ocho meses de emabarazo, al voltearse se le notaba claramente, podia ver al hijo que venia en camino.

abby se voltea, el vientre abultado demuestra claramente los ocho meses de embarazo a su lado neela le sostiene una bolsa de papel repleta de donas y poptart, al ver a luka abby algo le indica a neela, y esta sale rapidamente con la bolsa.

_Neela: dr Kovac __  
__Luka: Neela_

luka se acerca donde se encuara abby esperandolo y con su titpica sonrisa en el rostro le pregunta

_Luka: Abby? que llevaba Neela en la bolsa __  
__Abby: Neela? (sonrie picaramente) no te enojes... entinede que el bebe lo unico que quiere es comer una dona y poptart, lo siento._

El la abraza fuertemente, tan cerca que el puede sentir cuando el bebe patae fuertemente el vientre de abby, debido a locual luka se separa de ella bruscamente y se agacha a la altura del estomago de abby. 

_Luka: que pasa pequeño, que te hace tu madre para que la trates asi ? __  
__Abby: ya te dije lo unico que quiere es una dona... __  
__Luka: no pequeño eso te hace mal... y para que vamos a decir a tu mamá_

Luka posa la mano sobre el vientre de abby justo en el momento en que el bebe vuelve a pataer fuertemente la barriga de abby.

_Luka: realmente creo que sera necesario que le compres una dona aeste pequeño, sino va a querer salir antes de tiempo abuscarla el mismo... __  
__Abby: (hablandole a su barriga) ni lo sueñes pequeno ni lo sueñes..._   
Él la toma de la mano y juntos caminan despacio hacia el hospital.   
apenas entran al County, lo primero que ven es una grancesta Azul-celeste sobre la mesa

_Abby: y esto? __  
__Neela: de todos nosotros para elbebe, despues de la insistencia del papá por conocer el sexo del bebe... __  
__Luka: no fui solo yo... abby tambien estaba ansiosa... __  
__Abby a Neela: si claro¡¡¡¡¡ __  
__Nela: mira debajo del escritorio estan tus donas... __  
__Abby: gracias tia neela... ambos te lo agradecemos... __  
__Luka : lista para ir a casa...? __  
__Abby: si... pero antes quieropasas a vera un paciente que deje con un tratamiento __  
__Luka: OK, te espero_

Abby se dirije hacia la habitacion del paciente, un ex concripto que llego con episodios de mania y depresion, alparecer duerme placidamente despues de los medicamnetos prescritos por abby.

Luka observa como su mujer camina lentamente a ver al paciente, menos mal que hoy comieza el descanzo maternal... en eso tan solo unos segundos despues de voltaerse a buscar las coas de abby siente un golpe seco que lo sobresalta, al mirar hacia la habitaciond el concripto ve cmo abby es asotada contra la muralla... corre pero el paciente tranco la puerte con una silla...no puede ingresar...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Abby yace en el piso , un charco de sangre la rodea, ella esta inconciente con un loco en el interior de la habitacion.  
La desesperacion de luka llega a niveles inimaginables, los segundos le parecen horas, donde diablos esta seguridad cuando se la necesita... no aguanta mas y con una sola patada abre la puerta de la habitacion, en ese momento seguridad pasa por el lado de el y reduce al ex concripto, luka core al lado de abby, despues de u rapido examen se da cuanta que es la placenta la que se desprendio, debido a eso a abby la rodea tanta sangre, suben a abby a una camilla, es trasladada en forma imadiata a OR el equipo liderado popr dubenko se prepara para la cesaria de emergencia, luka solo observa por la sala de espera de OR.

los minutos transcurridos le parecen mileniso, pero por fin love, su hijo, aferrandose a la vida, a la mano de Dubenko , Neela lo asiste y toma en brazos al pequeño, corre con el rapidamente donde se encuentra el equipo de NICU, al parecer al pequeño van a tener que intubarlo si nollora pronto en eso el maravillos sonido del llando de su hijo irrumpe en la habitacion, Neela mira a luka desde la sala de operacion y le levanta un pulgar , señal de que el pequeñño se encuentra bien... ahora es abby la que esta en serios problemas, su presion sanguinea a decaido mucho y ya lleva tres unidades de sangre en su cuerpo , no pueden parar la hemorragia producida por el golpe, solo queda un camino, luka lo sabe, presiona el interruptor para comunicarse con OR:  
_iLuka: Dr Dubenko hagalo, no tiene otra laternativa, por favor no quiero perderla._  
_Dubenko: tranquilo luka vamos a hacer todo o que este en nuetras manos para salvarla_

Luka espera pacientemente, tres horas, cuatro horas, abby aun no sale de pabellon, luego de cinco de horas de trabajo quierujico es llevada a la sala de recuperacion, pero con una parte de su cuerpo menos, no pudieron hacer nada para salvarle su utuero, lamentablemente tuvieron que realizarle una histerectormia.

Horas mas tarde...

el bebe dume tranquilamente en su incubadora, solo porprecaucion, abby aun no despierta de la anestesia, luka duerme apoyado en la cama de abby, no se ha separado de ella en ningun momento...

_Abby: Luka? __  
__Luka: mi amor como te sientes? __  
__Abby: meduele todo... y el bebe? __  
__Luka: esta bien ... esta en NICU __  
__Abby: que tiene... esta mal... puedo verlo? __  
__Luka: no esta mal solamente es por precaucion, u lo sabes, solo nacio un poco antes eso es todo __  
__Abby: mmmm, no me puedo levantar... me siento muy mal, que me hicieron , estube en pabellon no es cierto... __  
__Luka: no te preocupes de eso ahora... abby hay algo que queria pregunarste cuando llegaramos a casa hoy dia __  
__Abby: que? __  
__Luka: esto..._

Luka le entrega a abby una pequeña caja , en su interior una nillo, la cara de abby, cambia repentinamente

_Abby: luka, que significa esto? __  
__Luka : quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿me aceptas? __  
__Abby: tu sabes que no necesito un anillo o un papel para saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo..._

en eso llega una enfermera , con una cma y el bebe...

_Luka: abby te presento a unuetro hijo... Joseph Kovac Lockard __  
__Abby: joseph, mi pqueño, joe... Luka, la respueta es si... __  
__Luka: te amo abby __  
__Abby: yo tambien te amo, los dos hombres de mi vida_

Una semana mas tarde...

abby aun se encuetra debil en la cama del hospital, noquiere comer ni ver a luka o a Joe, solo quiere dormir, todo esto despues de la noticia que le entrego el dr Dubenko al decirle que para poder salvar su vida tuvieron que practicarle una Histerectomia total. Luka se pasea por la habitacion con el pequeño joe en un brazo y con un biberon en el otro, Abby no quiere nisiquiera alimentar la pequeño.   
Neela esta haciendo una rotacion por OB y pasa a ver a Abby y a Joe 

_Neela: como esta la nueva mamá de ER __  
__Luka: no muy bien al parecer __  
__Abby: estoy bien, mi saturacion esta bien, niveles de sangre ok, no tengo ningun utero que tengas que revisar asi quye mejor te vas si neela?_

Abby se voltea acia la pared, dando a espalda a luka, al bebe y a neela. 

_Neela: abby no quieres ver a joe, esta tan lindo __  
__Abby: dejame en paz neela, por favor, solo quiero estar sola (llorando)_

Luka se acerca le pasa a joe a neela y abraza a Abby, lacual llora desconsoladamente sobre su hombre, esto se ha repetido los ultimos dias de la semana , el hecho de estar aun en el hospital complica aun mas las cosas.

_Neela: (a Luka) voy a llamra apsiquiatria para que la venga a ver __  
__Luka: OK_

Neela, deja a Joe, sobre su cuna, el cual de inmediato se pone a llorar, abby lomira , pero no lo toma , es luka el que se acerca y toma a su hijo en brazos.

_Luka: vamos pequeño a dar un paseo, dejemos que tu mami descance un rato_

Luka sale de la habitacion con el pequeño en brazos y baja a ER.   
Al llegar al hall de acceso todos se acercan a ver al pequeño joe.

_Sam: luka... que haces aca abjo... OMG es igual a Abby __  
__Pratt: Dr. Kovac, Felicitaciones __  
__Luka: si, se parece mucho a Abby, Gracias Pratt __  
__Kerry: como esta abby, luka? __  
__Luka: No muy bien al parecer la noticia de la histerectomia no era lo que ella esperaba... __  
__Kerry: llamaste ya al especialista? __  
__Luka: Neela lohiba a hacer en este momento debe ya estar con Abby._

Mientras tanto en la habitaciond e Abby, Neela llega con Jack, el psiquiatra de turno.

_Neela: Abby, traje conmigo a Jack , quiere hablar un poco contigo... __  
__Abby: Neela¿¡¡¡¡, llamaste a un Psiquitra, por favor si no estpoy loca... __  
__Neela: hablar con el no te va a hacer mal, por favor hazlo por mi... __  
__Abby: ok, pero solo un momento..._


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

abby decide que si quiere hablar con le psiquiatra , jack, pero sola, por lo que neela sale de la habitaciom, luka tampoco esta , pasea con el bebe por el piso de er, se los esta mostrando a todos, y todos lo encunetran muy lindo y parecido a abby.

_Jack: abby, dime como te sientes? __  
__Abby:mal, me siento vacia, siento que no tengo nada en la vida por que vivir, solo quiero dormir...(llorando) __  
__Jack: y tu hijo y tu esposo? __  
__Abby: Luka no es mi esposo ... y joe tiene a su padre para que locuide, no me necesita... __  
__Jack: abby, tu eres medico sabes cuan immportante es el apego madre e hijo en los primero dis de vida... es que acaso no lo quieres? __  
__Abby, no lo se... se que es importante el apego, pero para eso tiene a luka...aunque se que no es lo mismo, no se lo que quiero en relaidad, yo estaba muy contenta con mi embarazo pero esto ha cambiado mucho las cosas... __  
__Jack: que es lo que ha cambiado las cosas? __  
__Abby: el hecho de que no pueda tener mas hijos, que luka me haya propuesto matrimonio...no se que hacer en estos momentos, yo se que luka me propuso matrimonio por que no me quiere dejar ...mas que nada lo hizo por lastima..._

En ese momento sin saber que abby estaba con jack, ingresa luka a la habitacion con joe dormido en sus brazos, alcanzo a escuchar la conversacion de abby y jack.

_Luka: realmente crees eso abby? __  
__Abby: si... es lo que siento en este momento... __  
__Jack: bueno yo los voy a dejar solos, despues vulevo a hablar contigo abby, pero ten en consideracion una cosa, la comunicacion es la mejor herrramienta que tienes de sanacion... __  
__Luka: mi amor de verdad crees eso, por que...? __  
__Abby: por que ... no lo se, yo se que a ti te encantan los niños, y que te gustaria tener muchos mas y por eso yo no te los puedo dar... es mejor que busques a otra persona... alguien que si pueda...(llorando) __  
__Luka: abby yo no estoy contigo por que me puedas dar hijos o no, sino que simplemente por que te amo, doy gracias si por tener a joe, pero si el no estubiera igual te habria pedido que te casaras conmigo...te amo abby __  
__Abby: yo tambien te amo luka, pero te dejo libre... has lo que tu consideres necesario... __  
__Luka: abby, lo que ocnsidero en este momento es casarme contigo si me aceptas.. y vvir por sdiempre al lado tuyo y de nuestro hijo..._

Luka besa apasionadamente a abby, la cual le responde conlos ojos llenos de lagrimas...joe durme en la cuna, pero despierta y se pone a llorar...es abby la que toma al bebe en brazos y lo acerca a su cuerpo, el bebe deja de llorar en forma innmediata...

_Abby: luka, te amo...y gracias... __  
__Luka: por que? __  
__Abby: por estar ahi cuando te necesito, siempre __  
__Luka: en tonces me aceptas ... como tu esposo... __  
__Abby: si, si tu me aceptas tal como estoy ahora... __  
__Luka : yo no necesito aceptarte por que te amo... __  
__Abby: mira luka...joe se durmio nuevamente...es igual de dormilon que su padre... __  
__Luka: por favor, la que odia levantarse en las mañana es otra persona...(riendo) __  
__Abby:tiene un poco de los dos, es muy lindo... __  
__Luka: se parece mucho a su mamá_

Luka abraza a su nueva familia...abby, joe y él, su segunda oportunidad...


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

El tiempo ha pasado rapidamente , tan solo hace dos años luka noteniamas preocupaciones que abby y su trabajo; hoy con el pequeño joe en su vida todo es diferente, ha cambiado mucho, ama a abby mas que a nada en el mundo, los peligros y miedos que pasaron con el nacimineto del bebe ,el temor de perder a abby, nos e compara con nada , pero aun asi esto logro fortalecer la relacion. Hoy cuando ve a Abby jugando en su casa con el pequeño joe en su casa siente que su vida esta completa, tiene una familia nuevamente , pero algo en el fondo de su ser le indica que necesita relaizar algo que dejo pendiente hace mas de tres años, la respuesta a esa interrogante la sabe , esta en el bosillo de su pantalon ...una carta de Carter.

Obviamente Abby no sabe nada, ni tamoco la gente del hospital, donde ambos aun trabajan, pero decirle a Abby podria significar traer problemas...pero no decirselo lo haria sentir muy mal consigo mismo, pero no puede dilatar mas la situacion, tendra que decirle a Abby, y lohra esta noche...

Luka observa desde la calle su casa, ve las luces encendidas , señal que Abby, la cual salio hace mas de dos horas del county,m ya esta coen casa con el pequeño joe, al cual tienei que haber pasado a recoger ala guarderia, es increible que sui hijo este pronto a cumplir dos años...dos años de alegria ...dos años con su familia, su segunda oportunidad.

Con solo girar la manilla de la puerta escucha los gritos de golgorio de joe, que lo llam desde el interior _- papà, papà- _pañabras quele llegan directo al corazon y las primeras que joe pronuncio con su pequeña boca, la voz de Abby tambien le llega desde el interior- quien crees tu que viene joe, sera tu papá?- su abby, a la que ama con locura.

_Luka: donde esta mi niño? __  
__Joe: papá, papá ¡¡¡¡¡ __  
__Abby: si, claro lo unico que dice es papá, y para la mamá nada? __  
__Luka: que pasa amor, celosa por que joe, dice papá jajajaja_

Luka toma en brazos a joe que cualga de una de sus piernas, y a la vez toma a abby de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente...Es increible que despues de dos años de matrimonio , aun cuando la ve desde lejos la desea con locura y siente que su corazon le va a estallar en le pecho.

_Abby: y eso, Jope creo que tu papá no se ha portado muy bien ultimamente, que habra hecho tu padre? __  
__Luka: joe no le creas ni una palabra a tu madre, jajaja... ,lo vas a acostar?... despues vienes aca que tengo que hablar contigo..._

Luka observa a abby con su hijo en brazos , la ama tanto , no sabe como ha podido vivir sion ella toda su vida.

Joe se ha dormido , luka lo toma de los brazos de abby y lo acuesta en su cuna, es tan parecido a abby... peroa un asi en sus ojos algo le recuerda a un pasado, a suotro hijo marko...

_Abby: que me querias decir luka...¿que te pasa? __  
__Luka: recibi una postal... __  
__Abby: de quien ? __  
__Luka: de carter... __  
__Abby: jonh? y que tedice, como esta kem? __  
__Luka: no me cuenta nada de Kem, necesita simplemnte que valla a ayudarle a africa..._

Silencio, Abby se levanta del sillon en la cual estaba sentada junto a luka, y cominaza a pasearse por el departamento, sin emitir sonido alguno. 

_Luka: abby dime algo por favor... __  
__Abby: ¡¡¡ que quieres que te diga, que estoy feliz de que te vayas a poner en riesgo tu vida, que estoy feliz de que mueras en africa, mientras tu hijo y yo nos quedamos solos en esta cuidad...¡¡¡¡¡¡ __  
__Luka: Abby no me va a pasar nada, el hospital de Carter es uno delos mas seguros de Darfur __  
__Abby: eso tu no lo sabes, estuviste a punto de morir la ultima vez que fuiste a africa, pero en vez de eso volviste com malaria y casi mueres en el tryactoa casa (llorando)... ¡¡¡noq uiero que vayas o si vas nos llevas a joe y a mi ¡¡¡¡ __  
__Luka: ¡¡¡como se te puede ocurrir algo asi, no te voy allevar , no voy a poner en peliogro a mi familia nuevamente... __  
__Abby: ...pero tu si piedes pionerte en peligro no es cierto¡¡¡¡...tu si puedes morir... por favor luka... __  
__Luka: abby lo necesito, necesito ir a ayudar __  
__Abby: no, no lo necesitas, lo que quieres es ir a vengar la muerte de daniejla, salvando la mayor cantidad de vidas...eso es lo que quieres..._

Luka la mira, toma su abrigo y sale,abby, caen en el sillon llorando, sabe que conlo quele dijo puede perder a luka, ... joe aun duerme placidamente en su cuna.


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

Luka camina por la fria noche de Chicago, cabeza gacha, pensativo a paso l lento, piensa en lo que le dijo abby...sera cierto... sera dese de venganza, o acaso sera simple necesidad de salvar las visdas de otros en compensacion por lo que no pudo realizar en su pasado?... 

Abby duerme en el sillon su cara denota el semblante de haber pasado horas llorando, luka la observa, coloca una manta sobre el cuerpo de abby, ella se despierta y lo mira, él la abraza y lloran juntos...afuera llueve, luka esta completamente empapado, pero aun asi abby lo besa, un beso que demuestra pasion, perdon y acompañamiento, luka lo sabe, con el tiempo ha aprendido a conocer cada detalle de abby asi como ella tambien de el.  
Luka la abraza, la toma en brazos y la lleva a la habitacion, la besa lentamente mientras abby le quita la ropa mojada, lo ama si, no puede negarlo, y sabe que el tambien la ama con locura, ademas esta el pequeño joe, la union de ambos, su trascendencia en el mundo.

Abby despierta con la risa de joe desde la otra habitacion, luka ya no esta a su lado, en su lugar una rosa roja, Abby se levanta y va hacia la habitacion de joe, en ella luka lo alza por los aitres mientras el pequeño rie con golgorio, Abby solo observa desde la puerta, en eso joe la ve y estira sus brazos hacia ella y la llama - mam, mam...- que dulces suenan esas palabras , luka lo pone en el suelo y joe avanza con pasos lentos hacia donde ella se encuentra.  
Ahora es luka el que observa como abby toma en brazos a su hijo y este le toma la cara y se la llena de besos...  
Luka se levanta del suelo y se acerca a su familia a la cual ha decidido proteger ante todo, a su familia.

_Abby: luka, te amo __  
__Luka: yo tambien te amo abby __  
__Abby: si quieres puedes hacer loque desees lo unico que te dijo es que de joe y de mi no te vas alibrar tan facilmente , si es necesario te voy a seguir hasta ell fin del mundo... __  
__Luka: no va a ser necesario abby, todo lo que necesito lo tengo aca, justo frente a mi ...mi mujer y mi hijo, no necesito nada mas..._

Con joe en brazos luka besa apasionadamente a abby y la abrazo, no va adejarla nunca , ya no tiene nada mas que buscar todo lo que necesita lo tiene frente a sus ojos...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

ha pasado rapido el tiempo en la vida de abby, cinco años, es un monton de tiempo, que con joe y luka a su lado se han hecho cortos, es comun ver llegar a abby con un monton de jugetes acompañada de joe a la sala de emergencia, en este dia no es la escepcion y el primero den adevertir que abby llega a su turno es un pequeño depelo negro que corre porla sala de admision...  
_  
__Frank: ¡¡¡¡KOVAC¡¡¡¡, que te dije de andar corriendo por los pasillos, ¡¡¡¡¡deja ya de hacer eso si no quieres que llame a tu padre¡¡¡¡ __  
__Joe: lo siento frank, donde esta mi papá?_

en eso se parece luka por el pasillo

_Luka: que haces aca pequeño, donde esta tu madre? __  
__Abby: ¡¡¡ joseph kovac lockard¡¡¡¡ donde diablos te metiste? __  
__Frank: esta ahi detras de las piernas de tu marido __  
__Joe: ¡¡¡ GRACIAS Frank¡¡¡¡ (enojado) hola mami... __  
__Abby: que te he dicho de andar corriendo por lo pasillos no ves que te puedes caer... hola amor (a luka),me quieres decir a quin salio tan travieso este niño? __  
__Luka: no me mires a mi... __  
__Abby: como que no me mires a mi... quien sera elpadre de este niño entonces... __  
__Luka: ven acá mujer (rinedo) deja en paz a ese niño y besame mejor sera (al oido)_

Abby besa a luka mientras joe corre por toda la sala de Er, hasta chocar con Neela.

_Joe: tia Neela, tia Neela... __  
__Neela: joe, que haces acá, no deberias estar en clases? __  
__Joe: no, mi mamá me dijo que hoy dia podia faltar a clases y acompañarla a ver como cura gente... __  
__Neela: y tu mamá? __  
__Joe: no se, debe estar por ahi con mi papá..._

Luka y abby realizan las rondas correspondientes a sus turnos mientras joe, se entretiene en las diversas salas de la sala de emergencias, en especial en la sala de las dfamilias donde juega conotros niños...

_Abby: frank, has visto a joe? __  
__Frank: al pequeño terremoto Kovac, no lo veo hace un buen rato, estaba con neela hace como una hora... __  
__Abby: gracias frank..._

Abby camina por los pasillos y se encuentra con luka...

_Abby: has visto a joe? __  
__Luka: supe que estaba con neela hace un rato... __  
__Abby, si pero hace aproximadamente una hora que nadie lo ve __  
__Luka: vamos a buscarlos, pero tranquila debe estar escondido por ahi... __  
__Abby: si lo mas seguro, dudo mucho que haya salido...no crees... __  
__Luka: si yo tambien lo dudo, en todo caso voy a ir a mirar afuera...tuanda ala sala de medicos a veces le gusta estar ahi... __  
__Abby: ok...luka, estoy preocupada... __  
__Luka: tranquila amor, todo el mundo en este hospital con solo ver a joe sabe que es hijo nuestro, tranquila..._

Mientras tanto, durante la ultima hora, joe, se encontraba jugando en la sala de medicos, cuando corriendo y sin darse cuenta tropezo con las piuernas de un extraño, aquellas piernas lo interrogaron... 

Extraño: a ver dejame adivinar, tu eres el hijo de abby lockard?  
Joe: si...  
Estraño y como te llamas?  
Joe: joseph kovac lockard  
Extraño: asi que luka es tu papa no es cierto?  
Joe: si ... y tu como te llamas?


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

abby abre la puerta dela sal de medicos, un hombre tiene en sus piernas a joe, y conversan animadamente, nopuede distinguir alhombre por que esta de espaldas, pero a su hijo si lo reconoce...

_abby: joe que haces acá, te he buscado por todos lados... __  
__Joe: estaba conversando con un amigo... __  
__Abby: con que amigo? __  
__Extraño: conmigo abby... ___

_Abby se acerca, no puede creer loque ven sus ojos ...sera posible... ___

_Abby: jonh, eres tu? __  
__Jonh: si abby, soy yo , como esatas ...diosmio es increible como tu hijo se parece a ti... ___

Abby esta conmocionada por loque ven sus ojos,eneso siente que alguien tira de su bata, es joe...  
_Joe: mami, quien es él __  
__Abby: es un amigo de tu papá y mio...un muy buen amigo... oe, te presento a Jonh Carter, jonh, te presento a mi hijo joseph kovac lockhart __  
__jonh: mucho gusto jovencito...en todo caso abby, el ya se habi presentado... __  
__Abby: a si? joe, por que no vamos a buscar a tu papá para decirle quete encontre , estaba muy asustado buscandote por todo el hospital... __  
__Jonh: luka esta acá? __  
__Abby: si esta de gurdia conmigo hoy, y debe de andar buscando como loco a joe... (mirando a joe)...no es cierto jovencito... vamos jonh? __  
__Joe: si vamos jonh? (riendo e imitando la voz de su madre)_

Abby, jonh y joe salen de la sal de medicos y caminan hacia el area de admision, en eso el celular de abby suena...

_Abby: si ya lo encontre, estaba en la sal de medicos, ven te espèramos en admision_

Luka se dirige hacia el meson de admision, y nopuede creer quien tiena su hijo en brazos...

_Luka: Jonh? eres tu? __  
__Jonh: luka tanto tiempo __  
__Luka: veo que ya conociste a joe... __  
__Jonh: es dificil no reconcerlo, si es igual a abby...aunque el pelo es tuyo... como has estado luka? __  
__Luka: bien con mucho trabajo como siempre...y tu ...y kem como han estado? __  
__Jonh: bien se quedo con los niños en Paris, pero me los va a traer la proxima semana... __  
__Luka: los niños? __  
__Jonh: si, gemelos de 2 años... y ustedes nopretender darle un hermanito a este bandido..._

Abby y Luka se miran ...luego miran a jonh y le dicen:

_Abby: no puedo tener mas hijos jonh... __  
__Jonh: lo siento no lo sabia __  
__Luka: no te preocupes , mira nosotros vamos saliendo de nuestro turno pero...por queno vienes a cenar esta noche y nos ponemos al dia en nuestras vidas te parece __  
__Jonh: si encantado... __  
__Abby: toma ahi esta la direccion...te esperamos..._

Luka toma en brazos a su hijo y abraza a bby con el brazo que le queda disponible, juntos los tres alen de Er, mientras desde la puerta de admision Jonh los observa... pensando que esa podria ser su vida ahora de no haberse marchado a africa... no tendria que estar esperando para poder ver a sus hijos, cuando a kem se le antojase entregarselos... pero la vida continua... aunque lo de abby y luka lo ha dejado con un poco de confusion en su cabeza y con un cambio de planes en mente...


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

se le habia olvidado lo fria que podian ser las noches en Chicago, luego de 5 años fuera de la ciudad de los vientos, pero ahora frente a apartamento de abby y luka, la sensacion de frio se desvanece...no sabe que diablos esta haciendo ahi parado frente a una casa que reboza felicidad y que el con un simple juego de palbras podria derrumbarse ..., no sabe si entrar o no a esta casa...pero debe hacerlo se lo prometio a abby...aunque las promesas que le habia hecho a abby con anterioridad no simpre las habia cumplido...perfectamente podria llamar y decir que se encontraba enfermo ...no eso es muy comun...dios mio por que tanto nerviosismo, si es abby, su amiga del alma y luka, aquel hombre que casi muere por ayudarlo en una labor que ni siquiera le correspondia... que hacer, lleva media hora parado frente a la casa de luka y abby , ha visto como por la ventana, luka juega animadamente con joe, mientras abby los llamda de la cocina...abby cocinando, su abby, han cambiado mucho las coas en cinco año, o si que han cambiado, pero no queda mas remedio que afrontar los errores del pasado, asi que jonh se paresura a curzar la calle y a tocar el ytimbre de la casa de los kovac, que raro suena esa afirmacion, los kovac...

En el interior de la casa...

Abby esta nerviosa, no sabe por que pero lo esta , lleva horas en la cocina... que diria jonh si la viera en ese momento ... increible Abigail Lockhart en la cocina... pero bueno la situacion lo amerita... es Jonh el que viene a cenar... Mientras prepara la cena pensamientos vagos cruczan por su cabeza , mientras desde la otra habitacion le llegan los sonidos de las risdas de luka y joe ...eso la hace volver al presente y dejar las ensoñaciones para otro momento ...mira el reloj de la cocina y se percata de que ya es hora de ir a acostar a joe, para esto llama a luka...el cual llega a la cocina, y se para detras de ella y comienza a besarle el cuello...eso elimina cualquier duda que cruce por su mente ... dios mio como ha llegado a amar tanto al hombre que tiene a sus espaldas... le indica a luka que valla a acostar a joe antes de que llegue jonh, ya que... en eso el sonido de la puerta sobresalta a abby...luka se dirige a la puerte...es jonh...abby observa desde la cocina ...luka toma en brazos a joe para llevarlo a la cama...mientras le indica a jonh que se ponga comodo, indicandole que abby ya viene que esta en la cocina... abby no puede creerlo tiene sus manos sudorosas , nmni siquiera cuando atendio atendio a asu primer paciente estaba asi de nerviosa... se limpia las manos y se dirije al encuentro de jonh.


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9

jonh ve como abby se acerca... dios mio que hermosa esta, el tiempo trasncurrido no ha sido en vano , esta mas hermosa que hace 5 años , la maternidad le ha dado el toque quede madurez que le hacia falta para ser la mujer perfecta... lastima que sea la mujer perfecta de otro y no del él.  
Abby se acerca ...cuanto a cambiado jonh en el trasncurso de los años... su semblante muestra el rostro de un hombre que a simple vista no es feliz ...qué sera lo que le sucede... se acerca y lo saluda... jonh se levanta y le da un fuerte abrazo...

_Jonh: abby...cuanto te he extrañado..._

el rostro de abby cambia repentinamente...nopuede creer lo que acaba de escuchar... conoce a jonh tanto como a si misma...y lo que carter acaba de decir tiene un doble significado, o esta muy mal y necesita urgente su ayuda... o los motivos que lo trajieron de vuelta a Chicago son otros...  
Luka vuelve de acostar a Joe, el cual se ha quedado dormido en forma inmediata, la velada transcurre normalmente, pero debido a la prescencia de luka, abby no puede aclarar la duda que tiene en su cabeza, la conversacion que necesita tener con jonh debe ser en privado...

Al momento de despedir a jonh en la puerta, joe se despierta y llama a luka... el cual se despide rapidamente y çdeja solos a jonh y abby en la puerta...

_Abby: jonh...necesito hablar contigo __  
__jonh: dime... __  
__Abby: no, no ahora... te parece si nos tomamos un cafe mañana en ike's alrededor de las 3 de la tarde? __  
__Jonh: si, nos vemos mañana __  
_

Jonh se aleja a paso lento por la noche lluviosa de chicago, abby lo sigue con la mirada.  
Luka la abraza porla espalda, conmoce a su esposa y sabe que la visita de carter la ha inquietado.  
Juntos cierran la puerta de su hogar... luego en la cama luka abraza a su esposa , sabe que ella no esta bien... ver a carter la ha preocupado sobremanera, la conoce mucho y sabe que lo que sus ojos muestran es preocupacion.

_Luka: que pasa abby? __  
__Abby: estoy preocupada por jonh... lo conosco luka... se que algo le sucede... __  
__Luka: hablaste con él? __  
__Abby: muy poco... le dije que mañana nos fueramos a tomar un cafe a ike's, quiero saber que le pasa... no te molesta noes cierto? __  
__Luka: por que deberioa molestarme , él es nuestro amigo, y tu lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber que es lo que le pasa... tranquila amor... ayuda a tu amigo... __  
__Abby: sabes que te amo muchisimo no es cierto? __  
__Luka: yo tambien te amo..._


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10

Dormir junto a luka siempre la habia tranquilizado ... desde que estaban juntos el solo hecho de sentir que le la abrazaba en la noche le daba una sensacion de paz y calma que invadia su cuerpo... la noche anterior esos brazos habian surtido el mismo efecto , pero ahora que tenia que encontrarse con jonh necesitaba a luka. como sis us deseos se hicieran realidad luka con su bata blanca aparece, al ver a abby una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de luka, abby se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente, no lo quiere sooltar no ahora, lo necesita mas que nunca...

_luka: mas tranquila? __  
__Abby: como es que lees mi mente...tan bien me conoces? __  
__Luka: si, te conzco muy bien , pero mas importante que eso...te amo... __  
__Abby: aun despues de 5 años? __  
__Luka: mas que hace 5 años..._

Abby besa a luka, y juntos de la mano se dirigen a la salida...luka sabe lo importante que va a ser este encuentro de abby y jonh.

_Luka: no te preocupes por joe, yo lo voy a buscar al colegio, tu conversa tranquilamente con jonh y aclara todas las dudas que tengas... __  
__Abby: gracias amor, nos vemos dile a joe que lo amo mucho... __  
__luka: y al padre de joe...no le dijo nada...? __  
__Abby: él no necesita que se lo recuerde...o si?_

Luka besa a abby con su tipica sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que hace que abby sienta temblar sus piernas aun despues de 5 años... 

Abby se dirige a Ike's, desde laventana puede ver a jonh, sentadoen una mesa, cabeza gacha, melancolico.

La puerta de Ike's se abre, las tipicas campanas que anuncian la llegada de un cliente hacen que jonh levante su cabeza, es abby, lleva el pelo recogido y un flequillo sobre la frente, le recuerda a la abby de hace mas de 6 años.

Carter esta sentado, abby ingresa, lo ve y se acerca a saludarlo.

_abby: hola jonh, como estas... __  
__Jonh: bien abby, al verte entrar me ha parecido haber retrocedido como 6 años en mi vida... __  
__Abby: porqué? __  
__jonh: porque asi como te ves hoy te veias cuando me fui hace 6 años __  
__Abby: (riendo) por favor jonh, han pasado 6 años desde que te fuiste, es mnucho tiempo, yo he cambiado mucho desde entonces... __  
__Jonh: si , ahora eres toda una mamá (risas) __  
__Abby: no me vengas con eso, por lo que tu mismo dijiste , tambien eres un papá... aproposito como esta Kem? __  
__Jonh: en realidad no lo se, hace ya mucho tiempo que no la veo, no hablo directamente con ella, solo con los abogados y con las niñeras cuando voy a ver a los niños... __  
__Abby: lo siento mucho jonh, no sabia que estaba tan mal tu relacion ... y los niños? __  
__Jonh: son pequeños, aun no entienden nada... pero yo no estoy muy bien... esto me esta destrozando, estoy peleando la custodia de los niños, pero tampoco se los quiero quitar a kem, yo...aun la amo... __  
__Abby: y entonces por que no hablas con ella e intentan superar esto juntos... __  
__jonh: no puedo abby...kem me engaño con otro hombre cuando yo estaba en africa...el año pasado... __  
__Abby: dios mio , lo siento mucho jonh...por eso viniste a Chicago...? __  
__Jonh: en realidad abby, vine por otro asunto...necesito tu ayuda... __  
__Abby: con que? __  
_

Jonh estira su mano y la psoa sobre las de abby y la mira a los ojos...   
Luka solo observa la escena desde el otro lado de la acera...


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

Luka confia ciegamente en abby, pero puede confiar en Jonh? años atras si podia, hoy no losabe.  
Es su esposa la que esta frente a él, su esposa la que tiene las manos entrelazadas con las de Jonh, su esposa la que no se ha percado de su presencia en el mostrador de Ike's  
Pensamientos cruzan por la mente de abby, en que necesita que lo ayude jonh? 

_Jonh: abby, lo que te queira decir es que necesito que alguien testifique a mi favor en el juicio de custodia , tiene que ser alguien que me conosca, por eso pense en ti... __  
__Abby: pero jonh, no crees que ha poasado mucho tiempo como para que yo sea la persona que mas te conoce...? __  
__Jonh: esre mi unica psibilidad para recuperar a mis hijos abby... sabes lo importante que son los hijos. __  
__Abby: por lo mismo jonh, soy madre y ami no me gustaria que luka me quitara joe...me moriria __  
__Jonh: pero mira lo que ella mehizo a mi abby, son mis hijos y no los puedo ver... __  
_  
Luka ingresa en ike's ya no aguanta mas el observar desde afuera...sinete que esta perdiendo una batalla sinpelearla...

_Jonh: luka que haces aca? __  
__Luka: vine a buscar a mi mujer... __  
__Abby: luka necesito terminar de hablar con jonh __  
__Luka: creo que ya has hablado lo suficinete __  
__Abby: quepasa luka? __  
__Luka: Puedo hablar a solas un momento contigo_

Luka y abby salen de ike's...

_Luka: que es lo que quiere jonh? __  
__Abby: ayuda... quiere que testifique a su favor... __  
__Luka: en que? __  
__Abby: en el juicio de custodia de sus hijos __  
__Luka: entiendo... __  
__Abby: que pasa luka? __  
__Luka: estoy celoso... __  
__Abby: Que? __  
__Luka: si, lo se parece ridiculopero carter siempre me ha provocado celos, tengo miedo a perderte abby... __  
__Abby: por Jonh? __  
__Luka: si por Jonh __  
__Abby: amor tu crees que si yo sientieras algo por jonh, me habria mantenido junto a ti los ultimos 6 años? __  
__Luka: si lo se, pero jonh no habia estado en chicago en los ultimos 5 años... __  
__Abby: no seas tonto luka... al que amo mas que a nada en el mundo es a ti, jonh es solo un buen amigo, un amigo que necesita ayuda, nada mas... __  
__Luka: disculpa abby...en realidad tienes razon...pero no puedes negar que tu relacion con jonh fue muy intensa y no termino bie... si hasta te propuso matrimonio... __  
__Abby: si no termino bien, pero toma en consideracion que gracias a jonh y a que nuestra relacion no termino bien nosotros estamos juntos ahora y tenemos a joe... peinsa luka, sino yo me pondria celosa cada vez que tu hablas con sam... __  
__Luka: si tienes razon... pero no te pones ni un poco celosa? __  
__Abby: claro que si, pero se que tu eres solo mio... ___

Abby se acerca y lo besa, mientras jonh observa desde el interior de ike's


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12

Abrumado, asi se sentia jonh, sabe lo que esta provocando en los kovac, puede tener graves consecuencias , pero no sabe que mas hacer...

Su movil comienza a timbrar , lo observa, no reconocer el numero, n realidad ultimamente no reconoce nada de Chicago.

_Jonh: diga? __  
__Luka: Jonh, soy yo, luka, como estas? __  
__Jonh:bien y tu? __  
__Luka: bien, jonh, necesito hablar contigo, puedes reunirte conmigo hoy? __  
__Jonh: si, hoy si puedo...pasa algo? __  
__Luka: no, solamente quiere conversar contigo, yto te paso a buscar __  
__Jonh: ok._

luka cuelga el telefono...mira a abby que se encuentra con joe en la cama...  
_abby: estas bien? __  
__Luka: si __  
__Joe: papá, que te pasa? __  
__Luka: nada pequeño, nada... __  
_  
/i 

luka salta a la cama y comienza a hacerle cosquillas a joe y a abby... todos rien y comienzan una guerra de almohadas, son felices si, no pueden negarlo...

Luka pasa a buscar a jonh a su hotel y lolleva a jugar pool.

_Jonh: se que a lo mejor sientes peligrar tu relacion , pero no te preocupes abby te ama mas de lo que algun dia llego a quererme a mi , se le nota en los ojos... __  
__Luka: eso lo se jonh, pero no se que es lo que tu quieres... __  
__Jonh: quiero ayuda luka __  
__Luka: que problema tienes? __  
__Jonh: quiero tener una familia como la de ustedes...pero no puedo...volvi a beber luka...por eso recurri a abby... por que ella me ayudo la ultima vez...la necesito de nuevo... __  
__Luka: te entiendo amigo, pero yo tambien te puedo ayudar... __  
__Jonh: si lo se luka, quiere recuperar ami familia , a kem y a los niños, estoy disuesto a perdonarla por lo que me hizo, pero no se si ella me va a aceptar asi como estoy ahora... __  
__Luka: por que no hablas con ella y le dices lo que realmente te pasa, ademas creo quedebrias contarle a abby, por que mno le dijiste toda la verdad no es cierto? __  
__Jonh: no, no le dije todo...me habria regañado, tu conoces a abby __  
__Luka: si pero tambien se que habria dicho lo mismo que te dijo yo ahora , te podemos ayudar pero ers tu el que tienes que tener el deseo de salir de esto_

Jonh y luka se abrazan, jonh sabe que puede contar con luka y con abby, en este sentido, los amigo valen mas que todo el dinero del mundo.

6 meses han trascurrido desde que jonh llego a Chicago, 6 meses en los cuales ha asistido regularmente a las reuniones de AA, abby lo ha acompañlado y han retomado loa amistad que teneias añso atras, luka tambien lo acompaña y con joe se ha producido una complicidad que incluso a luka y a abby los ha sorprendido.

Abby ha mantenido comunicacion con kem y ha logrado en secreto que ella y lso niños lleguen a Chicago al cumpleaños numero 6 de joe.  
Luka, abby, joe y jonh ingresan al local donde le van a celebrar el cumpleaños a joe, globos de colores, payasos y muchos niños entre ellos henry, el hijo de kerry, cosmo ,el hijo de susan y Ella, la hija de elizabeth, quiense encuentra de paso por la ciudad, estan ahi.

los niños corren libremente mientras los adultos compartene n un rincon, en esto la puera del local se abre y dos niños ingresan corriendo y gruçitan papa, papa, kem los sigue de atrasm, 2 hermosso nilños de tez blanca y pelo oscuroi, muy parecido a jonh, coren hacia él.

_Jonh: OMG, Abby, son mis niños, mis hijos... __  
__Abby: si jonh, son ellos... __  
_

Jonh corre a abrazar a sus hijos , los toma e brazos y con ambos se dirige hacia donde esta kem...

_Kem: jonh, como has estado? __  
__Jonh: ahora estoy muy bien... __  
__Kem: asi veo __  
__Jonh: te he extrañado kem __  
__Kem: yo tambien te he extrañado... __  
__Jonh:ya me recurpere...pero ahora queiro recuperar a mi familia __  
__Kem: no lo se jonh, no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez __  
__Jonh: solo te pido una oportunidad... __  
_

Luka y abby observan desde una esquina, felices por lo a que su amigole esta ocurriendo, por haberlo ayudado y por la vida que tiene juntos.


End file.
